Nightmares
by yunaluna95
Summary: Almost every single night, Neji would wake up, panting and believe it or not, in tears. Our favorite bun-haired girl would be in his dreams... nightmares. One morning, he decided to pay her a vist... and got more then a hug and a "It's okay, Neji"  ."


Neji never was able to sleep during the night and early mornings. He always had nightmares about a certain bun-haired girl. He kept awaking up, sweating and, believe or not, in tears too. He just kept telling himself that it's because he cared about her as a teammate and a friend. Boy, he isn't fooling himself or us. He just has to admit that he and TenTen are in love with each other. How they both look at each other when they think no one is looking or how jealous TenTen gets when she sees fangirls clinging on him. Same goes for Neji.

But, damn, their heads are so thick.

Around 2 in the morning, Neji, again, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep like he always does after a nightmare about TenTen. He panted quietly but unsteadily. _'This nightmare… again… it felt too real this time…' _he thought as he sat up. He rubbed his forehead restlessly. _'Why… why do I always dreaming about her dead? What's wrong with me?'_ He slammed his fist on his bed. What felt like minutes were actually been hours, his breathing finally was steady as the room turned blue from his window. He knew it was around 4 now and TenTen is probably at the training field. _'Maybe I should go talk to TenTen about it.'_ He thought about it for couple of minutes then get up and got dressed in his usual outfit.

He walked out of the compound and heading towards field. The sun started to rise, as he was halfway there. He loves taking his time during the morning. The way the cool breeze swept the leaves off the ground, the way the rising sun cast shadows. He admires the sun rise when he heard a small 'crack' beneath his foot. He looked down and saw a piece of circular wood. It had a string on both end. One side had a bird while the other had a cage. Neji grabbed it and kept walking but still had his attention on the unusual piece of wood. He wonders why those strings were on each side of the circular wood so he started to twirl it.

And how cliché.

The bird was, now, caged. He frowned at this, thinking it was faith or destiny that brought him to see this.

"Neji?"

He looked up and his heart skips a beat. TenTen stood there, looking at him curiously. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit and her hair was actually down. She wore a plain, white cotton dress. She was too beautiful even if he never admit it. She was still staring at him, her eyes were big and confused and, I think, also worried. "Neji, are you alright?"

"Yes." He whispered but TenTen was not convinced. She grabbed his hand and pulled him. Wanting him to just follow. Neji just let her pull him, too tired to protest.

"Where are you taking me, TenTen?" He finally said after being quiet for more then 10 minutes.

"Wait, we are almost there." She said, leading him to the forest. Neji looked up at the sky and according to the position of the sun; it was around 8. "Look, Neji." She said, smiling at him and damn, his heart just sunk. _'Why haven't I notice her smile? _He thought. He inhaled as he saw the most beautiful place. It's was a small meadow but it was just prefect. The trees were flowery as it was the first day of spring. There was a small stream and it was glittering.

"TenTen…" He turned to her and saw her blushing and looking very shy. "How did you…"

"I couldn't sleep one night and I got lost. I guess I feel asleep and when I woke up, I was here." She gestured at the meadow. He was speechless. Nothings was this pure, beautiful than TenTen and her meadow. He should have noticed this long ago. He thought of her as a friend and fellow shinobi. But never as a women until now.

"This place…is…. Wow." Neji stared at her with awe. She laughed boyishly. It wasn't everyday, you can awe the serious Hyuuga even if you are his best friend.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No, did you?" She shook her head. Neji smiled. He grabbed her hand. He made his way into downtown where it was still early for everyone. They walked over, greeting some elders. They finally went in the usual restaurant they usually go. Neji stopped at the front of the restaurant, realizing that TenTen was furiously blushing. He looked and almost forgot that he was still holding her soft hand. No wonder those old ladies were giggling amongst themselves. He let go of her hand, wishing he didn't. He already missed them.

"Hello, Welcome to Obasan's (1) Teahouse. I'll show you to your table." A young teen said, smiling politely. She led them to a small table for two near the window. She places to menus and left.

"Hmmm…. Neji, what are you getting?" She asked, frowning at the menu. She shot a look to Neji who was staring at her for the past minutes. She smiled at him before looking back to the menu.

"I don't know." He said, shook his head. What was he doing? Ogling TenTen like some prev. The waitress was walking towards them.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked with a little black notebook and pencil in her hands.

"Ah yes, I'll have three mitarashi kushi dangos (2) and a cup of mugicha (3)." TenTen said.

"You, sir?" asked the waitress with a shy smile.

" Onimanjo (4) and I'll have a cup of mugicha also." Neji said without giving the girl a glance. The teen smiled sadly and left with a nod.

"Awww, Neji! She liked you! And you didn't give her a glance or smile." TenTen said, looking at the girl walking away.

'_Maybe because of you… Maybe I like you instead…'_ He smiled. Maybe he was finally telling himself that does love TenTen. She wasn't like the others. She was fussing about how much she gains, he knew she very fit and strong then the others girl since she never starved herself. She was herself and that was all he ever wanted from her.

"And you order some onimanjo! Jezz never thought you liked that or even had a sweet tooth! What happen to the 'Hn' Neji?" She said with a boyish laugh.

Neji deadpanned.

He had enough distraction this morning and he needs to tell this to TenTen right away

"TenTen, I need to talk to you about something. For the couple of months, I have been… urmm… well… dreaming about you… a lot." Why is he feeling so nervous and why the hell is he sweating bullets?

"What? W-what do say y-you?" she stuttered.

"Oh kami! N-not that w-way! Nightmares… And they feel so real it… it made… it made me c-cry." He said, feeling flushed. There goes his pride. Men don't cry. Men don't admit they can cried. " Every time you have this… this look… and… you said in your last breath… You said… It was my fault and I knew it was my fault. I—"

"Here you guys go!" Waitress said, placing the food and drinks on the table. " If there's anything you just need to flag me down." She said before leaving.

The couple fell silent. TenTen was in deep thought of what he had said. No, he was idiot! Why the hell would he ever… Oh… She blushed. Does he like her? If so, does she like him as well? Ah, who was she kidding! She felt like a fool whenever she blabbed on and on about unimportant stuff to him and how much she blushed when he asked if she had a fever. That… That idiot! Made her look like a fool but never judge her (Maybe when she doing poor in their training. She looked at him. " I would never say that! Not ever to you! You don't… you don't know how much… y-you are s-special to me! Neji…" She whispered look down at her dangos. "Neji…" She looked back up, tilting her head to the side. "Do y-you like me?"

"I… I-I…" Suddenly feeling more nervous, he licked his lips. " I do… More then l-like you… I… I love…. I love you." He stuttered out. That wasn't so hard, Neji! Right? No, he looked like his cousin Hinata when his face became beet red.

"Look at me, Neji." He obeyed, staring right into her chocolate brown eyes. "Kiss me…" She smiled shyly. He got off his seat, leaning towards her. Her eyes became half-led as his face became close to hers. She felt his breath and made her shudder. His lips finally pressed against hers. His hand was in her brown locks, tangled as hers were clinching his white shirt as if he would run away any second. They broke the kiss, panting.

"I'll do anything for you, TenTen." He whispered.

"Oh is that so?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking as they both sat back down.

"Yes, very."

"Can I have a bite of the cake?" She asked, ever-so-innocently.

"Yeah." He chuckled. Destiny was a killer.

And I guess I was wrong… Their heads weren't that thick.

FIN

(A:N) I think I got lazy in the end (Sorry!) and this is one of my works that was finally finished. I have a lot of unfinished ones. So tell me what you think, please… Make fun of my writing skills but please don't tell me I have an gr8 writing skills. It hurts TT_TT

1: Obasan: means grandmother. So Grandmother's Tea House. I know it sound very cheesy but that was the best I could come up with.

2: Mitarashi Kushi Dangos: They are the dangos that Anko eats if I'm not mistaken.

3: Mugicha: Roasted barley tea. Yum.

4: Onimanjo: Japanese devil's food cake.

Please don't hesitate click that blue button


End file.
